Dark Night
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Peace had been restored or as they had thought. New threats have risen. New enemies to fight but in the darkest night there shall be heroes to fight the darkness. **SYOC CLOSED* (co-written by Shiranai Atsune and Mr. Seaweed Brain)
1. Prologue

An year and a half had passed since the Gaea war and peace had been restored between the two camps and the war was at peace.

The inky black night stretched across the sky dotOCs with millions of stars and the moon rested upon it like a crown.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi was in her modern decked out cave at camp Halfblood whom had changed into some comfy pajamas and a Tshirt covered in doodles. She brushed her tangled hair while drying it with the Aphrodite cabin's hair dryer and tied it into a pony tail.

_Gasp_

The Oracle froze as her eyes glowed green and Delphic Oracle took over her host and gave her visions of the future. The girl still in possession of the Oracle scribbled across the sheets of paper on the canvas portraying the visions she had seen.

Criss and cross, a dark glassy ground with blood red sky, monsters littering the place as a blond woman stood there with a dagger in hand.

A horrifying laugh echoed in her head that had sent chills down her bone and had filled her with dread and fear.

_"No" _she whispered "_"Not him, not him. Please not him. Our luck can't be that horrible"_

With those words, Rachel Dare passed out

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone. This is a collab story written by Shiranai Atsune and I. We are in need of OCs but there are somethings you should know before making your OCs. <strong>

**First of all the OC form is on my profile. OCs can be submitted through reviews but if youre sending them through pm please make the subject of the pm your OCs godly parent. It'll be easier for me to organise my inbox.**

**We want primordial halfbloods as well. No CHAOS children. I would like an antagonist child of Tartarus or Nyx.**

**You can use maiden goddesses or Hera if you can give us a valid reason on how they were born.**

**Good luck all.**

**Send your OCs but dont rush. **


	2. Results

Results

We, Princess Of Flames and Drake Son of Hephaestus have the results!

And here they are...

Jasmine Hunter – Princess Of Flames

Drake Ramirez – Drake Son of Hephaestus

Layla Ramirez – Rosemary1234

Kamaria Henderson – Pudding21

Matthew Redman – Cheese and Crackers 22

Rosalia Nicole Amaro – TheNightGirl

Borislava Volkova – Futatsu

There! All remaining OCs will be minor. This is set in 2015-2016.

The Antagonists will be a surprise so we are not going to put the antagonists list


	3. Chapter 1

Roxallene got on the roof of the Hades cabin to stargaze. She heard a crackling noise and instantly turned around. It was a boy, black hair brownish-red eyes, and enveloped in shadows. He was holding a cheeseburger, slightly munching on it.

"Hey, your that Roxallene girl, right?"

"Oh, no I'm not," she tried to think of something. "Jasmine! I'm Jasmine Hunter!"

He sat down next to her. "I'm Matthew." He said with a slight smirk in his features.

"I love stargazing." he told her.

"Me too," she stared at the moon, it was slightly tinged with red. "Oh gods, it's so cold out here."

They both started shivering. She glanced at his arm and he raised with no control. "You've been to Tartarus."

He glanced at her foot and she kicked it in the air. "So have you."

"How did you do that unless your a son of-"

She didn't even want to say his name. "So are you." he smiled.

"Gods, that means we're siblings." Roxallene and Matthew were in awe.

They heard distant shouts coming from a certain god's cabin. Drake and Kam were at it again. "Give it back!" Kam shouted as she swiped for her newly forged dagger.

He had just turned fifteen, so he was a few inches taller than his fourteen year old sister. "Not until you give me the key to my trunk!"

"No, I don't have to!"

"How dare you defy me, the god of infinity."

"Don't give me that automaton crap!" she successfully grabbed the dagger and ran off.

Drake sighed and positioned his tool belt, ready to build another forge.

Meanwhile in the Hades cabin, Anima Rune and Layla were watching a horror movie. Layla screamed and her popcorn went everywhere, while Anima just laughed at the blood and gore, casually picking the spilled popcorn out of her hair and eating it.

When it was over Anima sighed. "What do you wanna watch now?"

She glanced at Layla, who was curled up in a fetal position. "LaLa, you okay?"

"Boo," A certain black haired boy said as he appeared behind Layla.

"Hey Anima, how is insanity?"

"Thanks for taking interest in me bro," she fist bumped him. "Insanity's fun, isn't it Layla? Tell Matt that insanity is fun."

"I-insanity's fun." she said cowardly, still affected by the movie.

Matt chuckled at the poor girl's reaction to the movie. It was quite amusing to watch actually. The daughter of Apollo looked ready to pass out from fear.

'Some thing tell me she is going to have a nightmare while asleep' Matthew thought and propped himself on his bunk and closed his eyes

***  
>Kamaria Henderson also known as Kam by most of the campers or as Leo would put it "Girly me!" had just sat down on her seat at the Hephaestus table with her siblings at the dinning table, munching on waffles drowned in maple syrup and whipped cream with Leo next to her.<p>

You see, Leo and Kam had made a bet on who could eat the most maple syrup and cream coated waffles and the loser gets to be the winner's personal servant for a day.

"Ready, Kam? I'm quite sure you would look hot after the Aphrodite cabin has given you a make over and will be calling me Supreme Commander Hot Stuff" (yeah, that's horrible) Leo said with a crazy grin

"Don't get too cocky dearest brother, I am quite sure you won't be grinning like that after you'll be wearing a maids outfit. Ready?" Kam grinned

"Set"

_Splash _

A sleepy Drake's head fell in his bowl of cereal and bubbles formed in the milk as he snored.

The Hephaestus cabin exploded with laughter as a sleepy Drake's head rose from the milk looking confused

"Huh, what happened?" he asked as the milk dripped off his face.

The others laughed and when Kam looked away Leo got a head start. He finished all the waffles. she turned back and groaned. "Come on Kam," he held out his hand. "What's my name?"

"Commander Supreme Stuff Hot."

"No, say it right before you get thrown into a large pit."

"Supreme Commander Hot stuff!" she shouted cockily.

He escorted her to the pink barbie doll house. Roxallene skipped on the book club session in the Athena cabin and spent her day in the Hades cabin. Drake walked in during the middle of their conversation. He was wearing a bathing suit, his eyes glinting with sea-green. "Hey Roxy, me and Hagan are going to the beach we were wondering if-" he dropped to his knees, his eyes glowing pure gold.

"Get me to Rachel!" he shouted in three different voices at one.

They both carried him to the oracle of Delphi. "Not this again." Rachel sighed as she grabbed a piece of chalk and sat on her knees.

Her eyes turned serpent green. Rachel and Drake both spoke a prophecy at the same time.

"Nothing's son and the goddess of night  
>Nyx and Tartarus, impossible fight<br>Seven rise to take them down  
>The pit's children bear the crown<br>Tears of ashes and a past friends dying breath  
>And you go to battle for a final death."<p>

at the last word they started drawing on the cave floor with chalk.

It was a six pointed star with a circle in the middle. They drew letters in it. J on the top, M on the bottom, an R, an L, a K, a B, and D in the middle. "What does DRLMJKB mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious," Roxy said, pointing at the sign. "They're initials!"

Drake and Kam ran into the cave. "Rachel, get this stuff of my face!" she shouted as she motioned around the makeup on her face.

Layla ran in. "Rachel I need advice!"

Two other girls ran in. "Rachel can you settle an argument?" one asked.

Drake's eyes gleamed gold. "The seven birth." with that he collapsed.

Roxallene looked at everyone. Rachel got up and pointed to the girl, Borislava "B," she pointed to Matt. "M," she pointed to Roxy. "J, the leader," she pointed towards the sleeping teen on the ground. "D," she pointed in Kam's direction. "K," she looked at Rosalia "R," then to Layla "L," she then collapsed and Drake struggled to his knees.

"Looks like we're going on a quest." he smirked.

The teens standing there looked stunned. With Matt being the first one to do recover "W-wait... What? Prophecy? We came here just to talk to Rachel not get chosen for a prophecy."

"How can you even verify its us?" Kam asked.

Drake raised his eyebrow "I think we just talked about this. Clearly you guys have short term memory loss. Rachel just pointed at everyone from the initials in the star and verified who will be in the prophecy.

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Jasmine aka Roxy asked exchanging a slight glance with Matt.

"For what I know, prophecies arent meant to be understood." Rosalia remarked.

Borislavia sighed "We need to tell Chiron" the "New Seven" nodded and headed to the big house.

When they finally reached the big house. Chiron was all over them. "And you go to battle for a final death." Rosa finished.

Chiron looked them over. "Children, I suggest you look at the sky."

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked.

"Go look at it."

"Okay, we will do that then."

When they saw the sky it was dark red and the stars twinkled like diamonds. "Nyx and Tartarus are rising." Matt said.

Drake studied a few of them and sighed. "It's bad enough my brothers kids are rising! Why guys why? All I need is a few more nieces and nephews. Like the one I already have is so horrible!" he pointed to Roxallene.

They went to the cabins and got packed. Drake put in some clothes, he made a quick clothes change and put on his aquamarine SMILE t-shirt, he put in his black jacket, his red Converse with flame designs, and his black belt.

Drake slung his back pack on his shoulder and turned to Kam with a grin "Are you ready? We have a lot of monsters to bust!"

Kam grinned back "Evil god and goddess to punch in the face!"

Leo pouted as he jumped on his bunk "So unfair! And I just had her to be my personal servant! Why did you guys have to get a prophecy today!"

"That's what you get for cheating Leo" Jake Mason said with a chuckle.

"It wasn't cheating Drake's 'Splash' was a reasonable starting sign. Its not my fault Girly Me got distracted" Leo replied

Drake finished packing "Let's go sis"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, heres the first chapter written by Drake Son of Hephaestus (formerly known as Mr. SeaweedBrain) and I.<strong>

**Just so you know we will NOT be accepting any mpre OCS!**

**Oh and one last thing, Uncle Rick has made a sequel to Son of Sobek featuring Sadie Kane and Annabeth Chase. Its called the Sceptre of Sephtis**

**Review!**


End file.
